Memories
by AllisonRaeee
Summary: A war has swept over the land, many men have been drafted. Including the one that she loves. A dream sparks a trip to the spot he told her goodbye, but she only finds herself knocked out, remember him. This is my first story published, please R&R! Roxiri


She stared blindly out of her bedroom window, looking towards the field. Wishing, aching, to see the figure, once so familiar, walking from that direction. It had been so long since the last time she had seen him, she lost track of the days, all of them seeming to flow together, and she lived them without meaning, mindlessly wandering. She leaned her hand upon her hand, and before she knew it she drifted off to a light sleep.

"_Kairi!" He called for her, as she rounded the corner, the field coming into view. She looked down the road, seeing the one she wanted. She ran towards him, as she looked up into his clear blue eyes, she could tell something was wrong. "What is it?" she asked him. "Kairi, I…I have to leave. I have been called, like so many others, into the service. I don't want to leave you, but I must go." She looked up at him not saying a word. He walked closer to her and embraced her. Tears began to fall from her eyes. "Please…don't leave me…" she begged him. He lifted her chin up towards his face. He stared into her eyes, "I will come back, I promise, we will be together again." She merely nodded. He leaned down and lightly kissed her forehead."I love you." He said as he walked away. "I love you too, Roxas." She said to his back._

She awoke to the sound of thunder, her head slipping off her hand. She hadn't dreamt, of even thought of that day in such a long time, she found herself crying, she stood up and walked outside, ignoring the fact that it was raining, she walked to the very spot, in the field, that he had told her goodbye. She fell to her knees, and lay on the cold ground. She wept, losing track of what were tears and what was the rain.

Then it happened, lightning struck the ground, the shock wave traveled through the ground hitting her, knocking her unconscious. As she drifter away, she saw his face again, as she lay there; a smile came upon her face.

Her mind, now having free will, took control of her memories, replaying her moments with him.

15 Years Ago

"_Phew." Kairi said as she backed away, scanning her masterpiece. She had spent hours building a sandcastle, and she was very proud of her creation. She decided she deserved a treat, she walked over to an ice cream stand and bought one of her favorites, a Sea Salt ice cream bar. As she walked back over to her castle she saw a boy standing next to it. "Hey! What do you think you are doing?" She yelled, scared he was about to ruin her creation. "Eh, uh, the tide." The boy said softly. "What? I didn't hear you." The girl said. "The tide," the boy said, "it's coming in, and if you don't do something your castle will be ruined." A look of fear washed over the girl's face. "Oh no, I worked so long on it." "I can help you, if you want…" the boy said softly. "Really? That would be great!" The girl said. The boy blushed as she smiled. "Okay," he said, "I have two boogie boards over there; if we hold them up in front of your castle we may be able to save it." The girl smiled, "Wow, that's a smart idea! Okay let's do it then." The two of them walked together and got the boy's boogie boards. "Alright, all ready!" The girl said as she as she sat bent behind her board. The boy nodded, "Same here." That particular day, the tide was very strong and rough, "Don't give up!" the boy said, but as soon as he had said it, the tide washed them back, crushing the sand castle. The boy looked over, he saw the girl shaking, "Uh, I'm…uh…sorry, my idea wasn't that great I guess…" The girl turned around, she was laughing, "That was really fun!" she said. "My name is Kairi, what is your name?" The boy smiled shyly, "I'm Roxas", he said, "sorry about your castle." "It's alright, I have something better now." She said. "What?" he asked her confused. "A new friend!" She said smiling. He smiled back at her, she was his first friend._


End file.
